


All Good and Nothing Hurts

by mute90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief appearance of cora, established relationship...sort of, mentions of Peter, peter does something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Stiles knows that Peter changed the world but, surprisingly, the results are amazing. He just has to update Derek.





	All Good and Nothing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonewiththeeyebrows (painfullystoic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfullystoic/gifts).



> Written for theonewiththeeyebrows - Sterek Secret Santa.
> 
> Peter is well-intentioned. Cora is around. People are alive. There are happy endings.

Stiles met Derek for the first time when he was sixteen. He was twenty when Derek met him for the first time.

Stiles rocked back and forth at the Hale property line. Down an almost invisible path, he knew there was the Hale house still standing and still acting as a decent place to live. There would be a living family there who likely heard him hovering on the edge of the territory. He could already hear somebody stomping toward him. He’d honestly expected a quieter, creepier approach, but maybe it had been the burnt out husk of a house that had led to the creep factor. He slid his foot forward a few inches just as someone called out, “This is private property.”

Stiles looked up at a familiar figure.

Derek didn’t have a leather jacket, Stiles noted first. He had an army green hoodie and jeans. His hair was longer and loosely gelled back. His expression was..inquiring, his words polite and curious. “Are you lost?”

Stiles nodded. Then he blew out a large breath that inflated his cheeks. He shook his head. “I think this is where I’m supposed to be. It’s just weird because where I am now was not where I was yesterday. I mean, it’s a little familiar but also massively different. It’s not a bad different. I haven’t noticed a bad different really. Even Scott’s doing pretty awesome - and Allison is still alive! That one surprised me. Not only was she not before, but I thought your uncle would clean house.”

“My uncle?” Derek interrupted. 

Stiles threw his hands out to the side, deciding on a simple explanation and counting on the permanence of some troublemakers. “Peter did something,” he said, simply.

Derek’s baffled expression faded just a little. “That makes more sense than everything else you were saying.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Derek dragged his eyes up and down Stiles’ jean and hoodie clad body. “My uncle left for the airport this morning. He’ll be gone a few weeks.” When he only got a ready nod from a thoroughly unsurprised Stiles, he asked, “You’re Stilinski, right? The Sheriff’s kid?”

“That’s me.” Stiles frowned at the weird hair in front of him but found comfort in the stubble. “Have we not met before? The new memories are coming slow.”

“New. Memories,” Derek repeated. “What exactly did Peter do?”

Stiles flapped his hand to signal general fuckery and the world around him. “He went back in time and changed things so that nothing is the same as it was yesterday. For me. You see, I have magic, and it’s now strong enough I can feel when the world changes around me.” Derek was frowning in what was maybe confusion or disbelief. “Hey, you can ask Deaton if you want. He remembered too. He says it’s happened a few times since he trained all that emissary magic.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Emissary…”

Stiles sighed. He took two steps past the property line, and Derek stiffened. “Uh-huh. He’s an emissary. You’re a werewolf. I’m magically-inclined. Are we all caught up?”

Derek stepped closer and somehow looked bigger. He was about halfway to Derek at peak intimidation. “You sound crazy right now. Maybe you should wait for my uncle to get back.”

“Can’t,” said Stiles with a shake of his head. “There’s a time limit for how long I can do this.”

“Do what? Change time again?” said Derek. His tone was mocking, but he spread his feet in a solid defensive position. 

Stiles wondered if he remembered something of the pain and struggle that Peter had erased. “Relax, big guy. I’m not going to change time.” He looked around and, for the first time since he was sixteen, didn’t think the preserve should have a big sign proclaiming ‘beware of monsters.’ Laura’s upper half was still attached to her lower half. Allison, Erika, and Boyd were alive. Derek had soft, fluffy hair. “I think Peter made a better world?”

“Is that a question?”

“It’s disbelief.” Stiles shook his head and stepped even closer. “That’s not the point. Do you believe me?”

“Time travel?”

Stiles lifted his shoulders in an exaggerated shrug. “You’re a werewolf, man. This world is insane.” He lifted a hand and slowly placed it on Derek’s shoulder. Derek stared at it and then stared at Stiles with one eyebrow raised. Stiles just patted softly in response and then firmly gripped Derek. “Please don’t eat me. I just need you to answer the question.”

Frowning and twitching, Derek stared at him. It was guarded and reluctant enough to feel like the Derek he knew, and Stiles engaged him in their traditional staring contest. Derek huffed, but didn’t break eye contact because he was always too stubborn. “Fine.” 

“You believe me?”

“Isn’t that what I just said? If you know I’m a werewolf, you know I can hear your heartbeat.” When Stiles continued to stare expectantly, he snapped. “Yes, okay, I believe you.”

Stiles felt the universe wriggle beneath his feet. He took full advantage and shot forward, lips mashing against Derek’s in a completely unsexy but universally binding way. Derek ruined it when his mouth opened in shock and Stiles’ lips grazed his teeth. Stiles continued pressing in because he could feel a tingling sensation being leached out of his lips and disappearing into Derek’s...teeth. It only took a second longer for Derek to start relaxing.

Derek said, “Are you done?” in a muffled voice because Stiles’ mouth was still. Right. There.

Stiles tipped his head back. “That depends. Do you remember me?”

Derek took his collar in hand and backed him slowly, carefully, into the nearest tree. He kissed Stiles there. It wasn’t the press of lips Stiles had given him but a smooth slide with particular attention paid to the bow on his upper lip. He brought his mouth up to Stiles’ nose and then to his brow. He left his lips there.

Stiles ran a hand up and down his chest and said, “I knew it. I’m unforgettable.”

Laughing, Derek said, “You’re magical.”

“I enchant you.”

“I guess you could say you changed my world.”

“Added to it,” Stiles insisted. “You can keep your world.

Derek turned partly around to look up that almost-invisible path that led to the Hale House. He smiled softly. “I still remember this new world clearly. They’re all alive.” He turned back to Stiles and pressed him harder against the tree with his entire body, glued together from the chest down to where he was practically stepping on Stiles’ feet. “It was almost perfect.” 

Stiles scrunched up his face. “Are we going to have to thank Peter for this?”

“Never, ever thank Peter.”

“Agreed.” 

They leaned in to glue their mouths together as they should always be glued together, but were interrupted by an actual creeping werewolf. “Is this how you kick someone off our property?”

Derek groaned and dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder, giving him a clear view of Cora. She still looked exactly like Cora, tiny and mean. “Cora.”

There was a moment of surprise on her end before she bounced back. “Stilinski. Since when did you get permission to touch my brother’s ass?”

“Do I need permission from him or you? Ow!” Derek went and pinched him without removing his head from Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t be like that. I’ll buy you dinner later.”


End file.
